powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnislayer
The ability to possess powers capable of killing any being that can be killed/destroyed. Ultimate Level of Supernatural Hunter Physiology. Also Called * Absolute Killing * All Slayer * Panslaying * Total Slaughter Capabilities The user can kill any being/destroy and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities. Users of this power have an unquenchable desire to kill and power which allows them to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable. Applications * Absolute Attack * Absolute Condition (powerful enough to outmatch the deadliest of beings.) * Absolute Defense * Anti-Psychic Presence * Death Inducement * Hidden Arsenal * Killing Empowerment * Killing Instinct * Killing Intuition * Omnicide * Power Negation * Unavertable Death Variations * Alien Slayer * Demonic Slayer * Divine Slayer * Dragon Slayer * Monster Slayer * Undead Slayer ** Vampire Slayer Associations *Concept Destruction - may be able to "kill" even concepts if they are embodied as living entities. *Death Embodiment *Omni-Negation *Unrestricted Murdering Limitations *Beings with Absolute Immortality and Life and Death Transcendence cannot be killed. *Cannot kill a omnipotent or supreme being. *Cannot kill users of Amortality as they have never been alive. *Level of power the user has is proportionate to their level of mastery over their power. Known Users *Fighter McWarrior (8-Bit Theatre) *Death of the Endless (DC Comics) *The Obliterator (Marvel Comics) *The Inheritors (Marvel Comics) *Old King Thanos (Marvel Comics) *The Beyonders (Marvel Comics) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Death (Supernatural) *Shiki Ryougi (TYPE-MOON) *Shiki Tohno (TYPE-MOON) *Death (Valkyrie Crusade) *Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) *Brock Sampson (The Venture Bros) *The Saint of Killers (Vertigo Comics) Known Objects *Last Word (Planescape) *Jack's Katana (Samurai Jack) *Death's Scythe (Supernatural) *The Equalizer/Hammurabi (Supernatural) *The First Blade (Supernatural) *Vasavi Shakti (TYPE-MOON) *Seniorious (WorldEnd) Gallery File:Death_of_the_Endless_(DC_Vertigo).jpg|Death of the Endless (Vertigo/DC Comics) 87981-63921-saint-of-killers.jpg|Armed with Two Walker Colt revolvers crafted from the Sword of the Angel of Death, the Saint of Killers (Vertigo Comics) was an unstoppable killing machine who slaughtered countless beings, including the entire Heavenly Host, ... 2080772-sok65.jpg|...the Devil immediately after becoming Death itself, ... SaintOfKillersKillsGod1.jpg|...and even God Himself after He foolishly left His throne, the source of His omnipotence and eternal life-force. Death Supernatural.jpg|Death (Supernatural) can kill anything, from angels, demons, deities, humans, Leviathans and even the Archangels with no effort. The only exceptions are The Darkness, those who bear the Mark of Cain, and possibly God. Death Scythe (Supernatural).jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) can slay anything, even Death. The First Blade.png|When powered by the Mark of Cain, The First Blade (Supernatural) can kill anything. Equalizer Hammurabi (Supernatural).png|''Equalizer/Hammurabi'' (Supernatural) File:Beyonders_from_New_Avengers_Vol_3_29_001.jpg|The Beyonders (Marvel Comics) Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade), being the personification of death, can kill anyone and anything. Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade), as the goddess of death, can kill anyone and anything. File:Seniorious_(WorldEnd).png|Seniorious (WorldEnd) special ability is the ability to kill anything and everything. There are no exceptions and it is capable of killing even immortal beings like the Visitors, by cursing their bodies into a death state. Brock Samson.jpg|Brock Sampson (The Venture Bros.) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Omni Powers